A Problem At Camp
I was thirsty. My head was throbbing hard. I couldn't open my eyes. Some liquid dribbled into my mouth. I started. It tasted like my dad's homemade lemonade. Sour and tangy. We were too poor to put enough sugar in it. And I loved it. I opened my eyes with effort. Annabeth was standing over me. Percy was next to her. "Told yah she was alive , Seaweed Brain." Percy shrugged. "Doesn't matter , I'm still surprised she is. You did an awful lot of magic out there , Tori. Yah know , too much magic can be bad for you. Try not to push it." "Okay , okay." My voice was hoarse. Annabeth gave me a little more of that liquid. "It's Nectar , food of the gods. It has healing powers" , she explained. "Mm hmm. Is Kyle all right?" Annabeth and Percy looked at each other briefly. "He's resting" , said Annabeth. I pushed myself up and said , "All right , where is he!?Where is he?!?!?!?!" "It's fine! It's okay , he just got a little . . . uh . . . Beat up?"stumbled Percy. "What he means is Clarrise kept her promise" , mended Annabeth. I leaped out of the bed and rushed through the hallway , down the stairs , and to the Apollo cabin. I ran inside and whizzed to Kyle's bunk. He was there. I looked him up and down. "I'm fine , Tori! I'm okay!" , he laughed. Whew. Not a scratch. "I'm just resting , Clarrise just gave me some bruises and tuckered me out" , he said , "Now buzz off" , he laughed. I smiled and left. Back at my cabin , We were all taking our magic classes. "Now then , let's come to order" , said Lou Ellen. "You can't use too much magic or you could get seriously hurt. That would be a problem. Homework for this subject is studying the possibilities. You can find good books on this subject at the Athena Cabin. Next subject. Easier magic is magic used on things you already have , as Tori has helpfully demonstrated at the Capture The Flag last night. Homework for this is practice. Practice , practice , practice. And tomorrow . . . " , She droned onwards. We would have a counselor meeting tonight , and I would make sure to pop in for some tea. ______________ At the time of the meeting , I got busy. I said a quick invisibility charm , and walked quietly off. At the Big House , everyone was ready to start. Doing entirely random things. Like trying to set out a ping pong ball on fire. Long story. They started the meeting. Boring at first , but I stayed at bay. Never know , do yah? Turns out , there was a problem at camp. And someone would have to quest for it . . . For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean Category:PiperMclean